Swan Lake
by Namiji
Summary: Bulan terasa lebih redup dari malam malam sebelumnya, suara sayup angin musim dingin mengiringi tarian swan lake pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. pemuda itu menari dengan sangat anggun seolah para malaikat juga ikut menari bersamanya. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, di sana ia bertemu dengan pria bernama sasuke uchiha.
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo Hallo minna-san!… Namiji adalah pendatang baru disini, mohon bantuannya #nundukkin badan.. yosh! semoga mpik ini memuaskan!**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Naruto cs itu milik miji! #plak.. Maksud miji milik Mang Masashi kishimoto sensei hehe..**

 **rating : T**

 **Genre : fantacy, Romance, Humor**

 **Pairing : Sasunaru, itakyuu,sasodei**

 **Warning : Yaoi/boy x boy/hombreng, miss typo, ooc, gaje, aneh, acak acakan, bisa mengakibatkan mual, muntah muntah, demam tinggi, serangan jantung, diabetes (lho?)**

 **Summary : Bulan terasa lebih redup dari malam malam sebelumnya, suara sayup angin musim dingin mengiringi tarian swan lake pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. pemuda itu menari dengan sangat anggun seolah para malaikat juga ikut menari bersamanya. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, dari sanalah ia bertemu dengan sasuke uchiha.**

 **oh iya, disini naruto usianya 17 tahun**

 **deidara 18 tahun**

 **lalu kyuubi.. kalo dalam bentuk manusianya sih 20 tahun.**

 **Swan lake**

Chapter 1.

Bulan serta ribuan bintang di langit menyinari sebuah hutan di pinggiran desa konoha. Hutan terlarang, begitulah orang orang desa menyebutnya. hutan yg konon dihuni oleh 'sesuatu' yg belum pernah dilihat oleh manusia. Saat malam hari apabila kau berjalan di pinggir hutan itu, sayup sayup kau dapat mendengar suara merintih seseorang setiap malamnya. Dan apabila kau masuk agak sedikit ke dalam hutan itu, kau dapat merasakan 'sesuatu' mengikutimu dari belakang, hal hal aneh itulah yg membuat hutan tersebut di jauhi oleh masyarakat desa.

Namun, asal kau tau saja, apabila kau masuk sedikit lebih dalam lagi ke hutan itu, yg kau temui bukanlah 'sesuatu' yg kau pikirkan sekarang. Akan tetapi adalah seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, pirang panjang dan seekor rubah berbulu jingga. Pemuda pirang jabrik itu sekarang terlihat sedang menyumpah serapahi gundukan batu yg tepat berada di depannya, lain halnya dengan si pirang jabrik, si pirang panjang justru tengah tertawa terbahak bahak bersama rubah di sampingnya yg tertawa iblis.

"Gah! Berhenti mentertawakanku kyuubi! Deidara! Atau aku akan menendang bokong kalian!" ancam pemuda pirang itu kepada sahabatnya dan rubah di sampingnya. Namun bukannya berhenti, rubah dan si pirang panjang bernama kyuubi dan Deidara itu malah semakin mengencangkan tawanya.

"apanya yg lucu?!" teriak pemuda itu kesal sembari sedikit memajukan bibirnya, ngambek.

"dasar payah." Suara baritone menyela keheningan yg baru saja di timbulkan oleh sang pemuda pirang.

"DASAR PAYAH! Makanya kalau melangkah itu lihat lihat! Bagaimana mungkin Batu sebesar ini kau tidak bisa melihatnya, Naruto!" lanjut suara baritone tersebut dengan kencang, kemudian pemilik suara baritone tersebut menjitak dengan keras kepala pemuda pirang bernama Naruto tersebut sampai si empunya kepala mengaduh kesakitan.

"mana ku tau ada batu di depanku! kan kau bilang pandangan harus terus menerus ke depan!" Teriak Naruto kesal sembari meringis. Rasanya Naruto ingin sekali mencukur seluruh bulu di tubuh kyuubi sampai habis!

"tapi bukan berati sepenuhnya pandanganmu ke depan bodoh!" kyuubi berdecak "pakai otakmu itu."

"hei!, kau tidak bilang begitu tadi!." Naruto memprotes. "dasar rubah jejadian."

"Hei kalian berdua, sudahlah.. sebaiknya kita segera pulang sebelum kaa-san memukul kepala kita bertiga dengan panci penggorengan kesayangannya." akhirnya si pirang panjang bernama Deidara itu menengahi sahabat dan saudaranya. Sebenarnya sih ia sangat ingin menabok kepala mereka berdua. Tapi sayangnya ia tidak mau menerima tabokan balik dari mereka. hei! Dua lawan satu itu tidak impas. Biasanyakan ia di bantu si idiot lolipop, tapi sekarang si idiot itu entah kemana. ia tidak mau mukanya habis babak belur sendiri.

"ck, baiklah.. lagipula Hari semakin malam, kita kembali saja." Tiba tiba cahaya terang menyinari tubuh kyuubi. Seiring cahaya itu hilang, muncullah pemuda tampan berambut jingga yg tengah mengacak ngacak rambutnya.

Manly.

Kyuubi yg sebelumnya seekor rubah berubah 180 derajat berubah menjadi seorang manusia yg sangat tampan. Sebenarnya sih agak menjurus ke cantik. Lihat saja prostur wajahnya, bibirnya berwarna baby pink, iris matanya berwarna ruby, serta wajahnya yg mulus. Seperti wanita kan? ANDAI SAJA tubuhnya tidak bidang, tinggi badannya tidak 170 cm dan tidak ada tattoo berbentuk naga di sepanjang bahu sampai dagunya, kyuubi pasti akan terlihat seperti wanita.

"baiklah.. tapi, kau harus mentraktirku ramen di ichiraku sebagai ganti dari ke plinplannan mu!"

"Heh? Bukannya setiap malam kau selalu terjatuh? seperti menginjak lendir siput, menabrak pohon atau tersandung batu seperti tadi." Kyuubi mendengus geli. "satu lagi, terselengkat kakimu sendiri."

Deidara tertawa dengan menunjuk nujuk muka Naruto begitu mengingat kejadian sewaktu Naruto menginjak lendir siput yg berakhir dengan bocah pirang itu harus tercebur ke danau dan di serang oleh induk itik.

Wajah Naruto merah padam mendengarnya. Memang benar ia sering kali terjatuh saat berlatih menari swan lake. Permukaan tanah yg tertutupi rumput membutnya sering sekali terjatuh. Namun mau bagaimana lagi, ia sendiri yg meminta kyuubi untuk mengajarinnya di tempat ini. Tempat dengan hamparan padang rumput luas dan dengan ribuan bintang sebagai atapnya. Tempat ini sangatlah indah, ada sebuah danau kecil di tengahnya. Ia sangat berharap akan bisa mengitari danau dengan menari swan lake secara sempurna. Pasti akan sangat keren..

Namun..

Sepertinya terlalu cepat lima puluh tahun baginya untuk bisa mengitari danau sambil menari swan lake seperti kyuubi.

Ia tidak akan pernah bisa menjadi kyuubi.

Pertama kali ia bertemu kyuubi adalah pada malam hari saat ia tersesat dari teman temannya. Kakinya saat itu bergerak sendiri menuju hutan terlarang, dan kemudian menemukan tempat ini. Saat itu ia melihat kyuubi dari balik dedaunan dan pandangannya sedikitpun tak bisa lepas dari kyuubi yg tengah menutup matanya sambil menari swan lake mengitari danau. Ribuan bintang menerangi wajah kyuubi saat itu membuat wajah teduh kyuubi bak seorang malaikat. Suara serangga malam yg salin bersautan seperti membentuk sebuah melody indah menjadi latar tarian swan lake yg kyuubi mainkan.

Indah..

Benar benar indah..

"Hei kalian berdua! Aku duluan! Aku baru ingat aku harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah untuk besok, kalian tau kan si banci orochi tak tanggung tanggung memberi tugas" Deidara merinding disko mengingat hukuman yg akan didapatnya kalau tak mengerjakan tugas dari banci itu. Pasti ia akan disuruh memandikan manda, hih.

"Ayo!" kyuubi menyeret Naruto setelah deidara menghilang dari pandangannya cepat cepat setelah dirasanya hari semakin malam. "kita harus cepat, angin musim dingin sudah mulai terasa, baka. Aku tidak mau kedinginan disini. Tapi, kalau kau mau tetap disini dan mati kedinginan, tak apa. Aku tak peduli."

Naruto speechless mendengarnya. "kyuu?"

"Hm?" sahut kyuubi malas.

" Aku tau kau itu rubah, tapi setauku rubah itu adalah binatang yg manja dan penurut." Jawab Naruto tak jelas.

Kyuubi memutar bola matanya menanggapi ocehan tak jelas Naruto. "Lalu?"

"Kau itu rubah, tapi kenapa sikapmu itu tidak seperti rubah? Kau itu seperti… iblis? Lho, tunggu dulu! Apa jangan jangan kau itu adalah iblis sedang yg menyamar menjadi rubah?!" Naruto panik sendiri mendengar ucapannya. kalau benar kyuubi itu adalah iblis, ia harus menyiapkan tongkat baseball untuk menabok kepala kyuubi. Pikir Naruto sinting!

Mendengar ocehan Naruto yg absurd itu membuat kyuubi kesal sendiri. Apa dia tidak bisa memiliki seorang teman yg lebih pintar sedikit apa? Kyuubi merasa ia baik hati kok, suka menolong dan rajin menabung. yah walaupun di dalam perut sih.. tapi kan seenggaknya Kami-sama bisa memberikan kyuubi murid yg lebih pintar.

kyuubi sibuk merenungi hidupnya yg menyedihkan tidak sadar naruto sudah berada di belakangnya dengan sebuah tongkat baseball yg saat ini mengarah padanya. Hei! Jangan jangan Naruto sungguh akan menabok kepala kyuubi yg super kece itu?! Oh Kami-sama… bisa dipastikan Kalau tongkat baseball itu menghantam kepala kyuubi, kyuubi akan terkena amnesia atau kemungkinan terbesarnya adalah geger otak! kalau kyuubi geger otak berati nanti pasangan Itachi sama siapa dong?

Baiklah, Mari kita lihat kawan kawan, apakah kyuubi akan terkena amnesia, geger otak ataukah selamat dari tongkat baseball super ganteng dari Naruto? Ada yg berani taruhan?

1 detik, Naruto mulai mengangkat tongkat baseball yg entah ia dapatkan dari mana.

2 detik, Naruto mengambil ancang ancang

3 detik,

dan…

DUAKK!

Mari, kita lihat apa yg terjadi di kepala kyuubi. Kepala masih utuh,ceklis, idung masih mancung,ceklis, mulut masih nempel,ceklis. Lho? Wahai semuanya, kyuubi masih utuh! berarti suara tadi suara apa?

"kyuu, tadi suara apa?" Tanya Naruto polos begitu ia menghentikan hantamannya tepat beberapa centi dari ubun ubun kepala kyuubi.

"apa?" mata kyuubi melirik ke belakang dan melihat tongkat baseball di tangan Naruto hanya berjarak beberapa centi darinya.

CTAK!

Dua Perempatan pembuluh vena tercetak jelas di dahi kyuubi. Berkat otak jeniusnya ia dapat dengan cepat menganalisa apa yg akan bocah pirang idiot itu lakukan padanya. Dengan gerakan kilat, kyuubi mengambil tongkat baseball di tangan Naruto dan menghantamkannya ke kepala Naruto dengan penuh semangat yang kemudian menimbulkan suara gedebuk sangat keras dan dilanjutkan dengan suara melengking si pirang. Setelah itu, Naruto? Tentu saja membentak kyuubi yg tak akan berguna karena rubah jingga itu sudah berjalan menjauh dari Naruto dengan latar bunga bunga di sekelilingnya. eh? bunga bunga?! kyuubi bejalan dengan latar bunga bunga?! pasti sebentar lagi kiamat.

Tak jauh dari tempat Naruto dan kyuubi berada, seorang pemuda berambut hitam terduduk di tanah dengan serigala di sekelilingnya.

Mengaduh kecil, si pirang lalu mengikuti kyuubi dengan bibir yg sedikit maju ke depan. Mulai Hari ini Naruto berjanji tidak akan pernah membuat kyuubi memegang tongkat baseball lagi, sungguh! Pukulan kyuubi tidak main main asal kalian tau saja, kepalanya serasa di pukul oleh pedangnya kisame! Dasar rubah iblis!

Naruto uzumaki adalah seorang pemuda manis berumur 17 tahun, berambut pirang dan bermata safir yg telah jatuh cinta pada seni balet. Ia yg dulunya hanya biang onar di sekolahnya dan juga di desanya telah berubah menjadi pemuda yg di bangga banggakan oleh semua orang.

Naruto menemukan bakatnya yg sesungguhnya setelah ia bertemu kyuubi. Tari baletlah yg sudah membuat orang orang di sekitarnya maupun dunia mengakui keberadaannya. Gerakan tangan dan tubuhnya yg lentur serta mimik wajahnya yg polos membuat nilai plus dalam tarian baletnya. Jangan berfikir menjadi penari balet biasa ataupun professional itu mudah! Diperlukan tekad dan kerja keras untuk meraih itu semua. Ia dilatih oleh kyuubi secara brutal, salah satu contohnya adalah seperti ia harus membuang setengah dari jam tidurnya dan mengurangi porsi ramennya agar bisa menjadi pemain balet professional seperti sekarang. Benar benar butuh pengorbanan!

"Kyuu" panggil Naruto. Sesekali ia memerhatikan langkahnya karena barusan ia hampir saja tersandung. Bisa bisa kalau ia tersandung lagi kyuubi akan menertawakannya kembali. Tidak, terimakasih. ia tidak mau itu terjadi.

"Kyuu." panggilnya lagi, karena yang dipanggil tidak menjawabnya.

Naruto mulai merengut karna yang dipanggil sama sekali tidak menjawab panggilannya.

"Kyuubi!" kesal, naruto mengeraskan suaranya. Ia berjalan mendahului kyuubi dan menghadang kyuubi.

"Apa!?" kyuubi berdecak. "Menyingkirlah! Aku ingin cepat cepat pulang sebelum siluman wanita tanpa kepala menghadang perjalanan kita." kyuubi menyeringai melihat Naruto tersentak mendengarnya. Ia tahu bocah pirang itu sangat sensitive dengan hal hal yg berbau hantu ataupun siluman. ia ingin menyelesaikan ini dengan cepat karena bocah pirang itu tidak akan bisa diam sebelum ia membentaknya, sedangkan saat ini kyuubi sangat malas bertengkar.

Tubuhnya lelah, seharian menjadi rubah itu sangat melelahkan. Ia tidak bisa masuk dan keluar hutan terlarang dalam bentuk manusia, bisa bisa ia di ikuti oleh para paparazzi dan kemudian para paparazzi itu akan membuat berita tidak mengenakan tentang dirinya kalau itu terjadi. Ia adalah artis papan atas, dan itu benar benar membuatnya repot karena paparazzi ada di manapun ia berada. Seperti hantu, dasar manusia kurang kerjaan!

"Ma, mana ada siluman di dunia ini!"

kyuubi mendengus. Mana ada siluman di dunia ini? Berati dia ini apa? Manusia aneh yg bisa berubah menjadi rubah?

"dasar idiot." Sahut kyuubi.

Tak peduli dengan kata kata pedas kyuubi, Naruto melanjutkan "Dan kalaupun ada, dia pasti akan lari karena ketakutan melihat wajah jelekmu itu" ejek Naruto. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya, dan langsung berlari secepat kilat meninggalkan kyuubi sebelum sebuah sandal terlempar dari belakang dan mengenai kepalanya.

Kyuubi mendelik galak. Wajahnya dibilang jelek? Sebenarnya mata si pirang itu di mana sih? Telapak kaki?

"Si idiot itu—"

BRUGH!

"Ukh!"

… suara apa itu? Pikir kyuubi. Ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah dedaunan yg bergerak kecil secara samar tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. "Hei! Siapa disana!"

Didorong oleh rasa penasaran, Kyuubi dengan cepat merubah tubuhnya menjadi seekor rubah dan berlari kearah sumber suara. Begitu sampai, ia dikejutkan oleh apa yg ada di depannya. Seorang pemudah berambut hitam tengah berkelahi dengan serigala serigala hutan. Pakaiannya robek disana sini, lengannya dipenuhi oleh cakaran serigala dan napasnya sudah mulai terputus putus. Menurut analisanya, pemuda di depannya ini bukanlah orang sembarangan, mungkin dari kalangan bangsawan. Terbukti dari tenunan benang emas di bajunya dan pakaiannya berwarna hitam yg melambangkan pemuda itu berasal dari kalangan atas. Pakaian berwarna hitam adalah pakaian yg hanya boleh dipakai oleh orang orang tertentu saja di desa konoha ini, desa desa lainnya juga menggunakan warna sebagai penentu status sosial mereka, contohnya adalah seperti desa suna yg memakai pakaian berwarna merah dan desa kiri yg memakai pakaian berwarna biru muda sebagai penentu status sosial mereka.

kenapa pemuda di depannya ini bisa berada di hutan terlarang? Apa pengawalnya itu telah teledor mengawal pemuda di depannya ini?. Dasar idiot!, Salah salah pemuda di depannya bisa diculik dan di jadikan sandera oleh para pemberontak. Kalau itu sampai terjadi kepala merekalah sebagai gantinya. Pikir kyuubi mendumel sendiri.

Tanpa menunggu waktu lama, kyuubi masuk ke area perkelahian dan menghabisi para serigala itu dengan cepat dengan cakar dan gigi tarinya. Sebenarnya kyuubi juga ingin menghabisi pemuda itu, karena kalau ia membiarkan pemuda itu kembali ke desa, pemuda itu pasti akan menceritakan hal hal buruk mengenai hutan ini dan menyuruh orang orang untuk membakar habis hutannya. Namun sayangnya kyuubi tidak bisa, entah apa yang memengaruhinya sehingga Ia langsung pergi tanpa membunuh pemuda di depannya ini. Ia bisa merasakan pemuda dengan rambut hitam di ikat rapih dengan matanya berwarna onix yg tengah tersungkur di belakangnya itu menatap kaget padanya.

Samar samar kyuubi bisa mendengar ucapan terima kasih dari pemuda itu sebelum ia berlari untuk menuju desa. Ah, entah mengapa kyuubi merasa sangat lega hari ini.

Rasa yg aneh.. namun

Menyenangkan?

"Kyuu! Cepat! Kau ini lama sekali, Nanti kedai paman teauchi tutup!" kyuubi tersentak, secara otomatis ia langsung merubah dirinya lagi menjadi bentuk manusianya.

ck, rupanya bocah pirang itu masih menunggunya. Eh tunggu, tadi bocah itu bilang apa? Kedai teauchi? Kyuubi berkeringat dingin. jangan bilang bocah pirang itu tetap keukeuh minta di traktir ramen olehnya!

"ayo kyuu! paman teauchi tak akan menunggu kita!" kali ini suara Deidaralah yg terdengar. rupanya Deidara tak rela harus kehilangan ramen gratisan dari sahabatnya itu. yang gratisan itu lebih enak~

Kyuubi mendesis. "memangnya siapa yg akan mentraktir kalian bocah!" mentraktir Deidara sih tidak masalah, nah ini Naruto. mentraktir Naruto adalah ide yg buruk. Si Kepala kuning itu bisa menghabiskan lebih dari sepuluh mangkok ramen. ia heran dengan perut Naruto, perut si pirang itu terbuat dari apa? Karet? Kyuubi saja paling banyak hanya bisa menghabiskan 2 mangko ramen.

Deidara menatap Naruto dengan pandangan yg tidak bisa dijelaskan.

mengerti dengan pandangan Deidara, Naruto mulai beraksi.

"ayolah kyuu~ jarang jarang kan kau mentraktir ku ramen. ayolah~" Naruto mulai merajuk seperti anak kecil. matanya ia buat berkaca kaca, bibirnya melengkung membuat senyuman harapan. kata Deidara, ia itu sangat manis jika sedang merajuk. Tentu saja ia menolak mentah mentah tanggapan Deidara. hei! Ia itu laki laki tulen! Burungnya masih belum terbang kok, masih nempel! tapi sialnya Kami-sama tidak berada di pihaknya saat ini, karena kata kata Deidara dulu itu ternyata memang benar, terbukti Begitu ia melihat pipi kyuubi sedikit memerah.

dasar…

kenyataan itu memang kejam~

Tapi tak apalah, ini untuk ramen. Ia rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk ramen! Hanya untuk ramen! Tekad Naruto dalam hati.

"terserahlah" sahut kyuubi dan langsung meninggalkan Naruto dan Deidara.

Mata naruto berbinar. "HORE! KAU YANG TERBAIK KYUU!"

 **TBC.**

 **Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai juga hehe..**

 **gimana? Gimana? Memuaskankah fic pertama miji? Memuaskan dong, iya kan?kan? fyuh..  
**

 **yosh! Setelah baca harus review ya.. buat miji seneng dong, kalo buat miji seneng kan nanti dapet pahala#modus**


	2. Chapter 2

"ayolah kyuu~ jarang jarang kan kau mentraktir ku ramen. ayolah~" Naruto mulai merajuk seperti anak kecil. matanya ia buat berkaca kaca, bibirnya melengkung membuat senyuman harapan. kata deidara, ia itu sangat manis jika sedang merajuk. Tentu saja ia menolak mentah mentah tanggapan deidara. hei! Ia itu laki laki tulen! Burungnya masih belum terbang kok, masih nempel! tapi sialnya Kami-sama tidak berada di pihaknya saat ini, karena kata kata deidara dulu itu ternyata memang benar, terbukti Begitu ia melihat pipi kyuubi sedikit memerah.

dasar…

kenyataan itu memang kejam.

Tapi tak apalah, ini untuk ramen. Ia rela menjatuhkan harga dirinya untuk ramen! Hanya untuk ramen! Tekad naruto dalam hati.

"terserahlah" sahut kyuubi dan langsung meninggalkan naruto dan deidara.

Mata naruto berbinar. "HORE! KAU YANG TERBAIK KYUU!"

 **Disclaimer :** **Naruto cs itu milik miji! #plak.. Maksud miji milik Mang Masashi kishimoto sensei hehe..**

 **Pairing : T**

 **Genre : fantacy, Romance, Humor**

 **Pairing : Sasunaru, itakyuu,sasodei**

 **Warning : Yaoi/boy x boy/hombreng, miss typo, ooc, gaje, aneh, acak acakan, bisa mengakibatkan mual, muntah muntah, demam tinggi, serangan jantung, diabetes (lho?)**

 **Summary : Bulan terasa lebih redup dari malam malam sebelumnya, suara sayup angin musim dingin mengiringi tarian swan lake pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. pemuda itu menari dengan sangat anggun seolah para malaikat juga ikut menari bersamanya. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, dari sanalah ia bertemu dengan sasuke uchiha.**

 **Perhatian!**

 **Naruto 17 tahun**

 **Sasuke 17 tahun**

 **Deidara 18 tahun**

 **Kyuubi (dalam bentuk manusia) 20 tahun.**

 **Itachi 22 tahun.**

 **Swan lake.**

Chapter 2.

"Hey, kau tau mitos rubah jingga berekor sembilan itu kan? Semalam aku melihatnya di perbatasan hutan konoha, sungguh! Dia berlari menuju desa!" pemuda dengan alis tebal yang berpakaian hijau ketat tengah terlihat berusaha meyakinkan temannya.

"sudah kukatakan berkali kali Lee! Rubah ekor sembilan itu tidak pernah ada. Mungkin Kau terlalu banyak berlatih jadinya berhalusinasi." Sahut teman pemuda alis tebal itu.

"Tidak mungkin Kiba! aku memang lelah saat itu, tapi tidak mungkin sampai berhalusina—"

"Apa yg sedang kalian bicarakan?" pembicaraan pemuda alis tebal itu terpotong karena sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

"Ah! Ketua Kakashi?! Ti, tidak ada apa apa, kami hanya berbincang bincang saja" Lee menjawab dengan panik, kalau sampai ia memberitahu ketua Kakashi ia telah melihat rubah ekor sembilan pasti ia dianggap gila.

Kakashi memandang penuh menyelidik kearah Lee dan Kiba, ia adalah jendral di desa konoha. tidak akan ia biarkan hal aneh sekecilpun terjadi di desanya apalagi barusan ia sempat mendengar kata 'Rubah ekor sembilan' keluar dari bibir Lee.

"Aku tau apa yg kalian bicarakan" Kakashi berbicara dengan tenang, sebenarnya sih ia tidak tau apa yang kedua bawahannya itu bicarakan. Tapi ia akan membuat Lee dan Kiba mengatakannya. Ia dikenal sebagai orang yg pintar bicara, asal kalian tau saja.

"Ah, ketua Kakashi mendengar pembicaraan kami?!" Lee berteriak kaget. " Sungguh! Aku melihatnya sendiri ketua Kakashi, Rubah berekor Sembilan itu ada di sana! Di hutan terlarang!"

Kakashi tersentak. Lee melihat rubah itu? Kalau Lee melihat Rubah mitos itu, Itu artinya Lee memang benar melihatnya. sejujurnya dulu ia juga pernah melihat Rubah ekor sembilan di tepi hutan terlarang, ia pikir ia hanya berhalusinasi saja makanya ia tidak terlalu memikirkannya, Tapi lee juga melihatnya.

Rubah ekor sembilan. Rubah yang dikabarkan bisa membunuh puluhan orang dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit, rubah yang memiliki kemampuan pengobatan sempurna. dengan air liurnya Rubah itu bisa menyembuhkan orang yang sudah sekarat sekalipun. Kakashi harus mengabarkan ini pada Raja Fugaku. Kerajaan sedang membutuhkan air liur Rubah ekor sembilan untuk mengobati Ratu Mikoto. Hanya air liur Rubah itu saja yang dapat mengobati Ratu Mikoto yang tengah tertidur, bahkan para dokterpun sudah menyerah untuk membuat Ratu Mikoto bangun. Ini adalah informasi yang tidak boleh diabaikan begitu saja.

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, Kakashi pergi meninggalkan kedua bawahannya. Ia berlari menuju Istana milik Raja Fugaku dengan tergesa gesa.

Ia harus.

Harus mengabarkan berita ini pada Raja Fugaku apa pun yang terjadi.

* * *

.

.

Seorang pria bernama Sasuke yang memiliki rambut hitam melawan gravitasi berdiri di balkon kamarnya. pangeran bungsu dari desa konoha yang dikenal jenius, khasirmatik dan berwajah tampan ini tengah berdiri di sana sejak berjam jam lalu tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya memandang kosong pada langit.

Tak terasa langit telah berubah warna menjadi abu abu pekat, yang menandakan tak lama lagi hujan akan datang.

Hujan…

kejadian tiga belas tahun yang lalu juga terjadi saat hujan.

Sasuke mendengus lalu menutup matanya dengan sebelah tangan. menangis. Ia menangis tanpa suara. kejadian itu tak bisa menghilang dari pikirannya walaupun sudah sangat lama terjadi. Rasa penyesalan terus hinggap di hatinya. andai saja ia tidak meminta Kaa-san nya tetap di rumah, andai saja ia mengikuti kemauan Anikinya agar semuanya pergi berlibur, pasti kejadian itu tidak akan pernah terjadi. Semua karena dirinya yang egois.

Flashback,

"Kaa-chan, Kaa-chan bangun… hiks, cuke takut." Suara khas bocah berumur 5 tahun menggema pada dinding dinding istana malam itu. Suara dentingan pedang dan suara Kaa-san nya yang berteriak menyuruhnya berlari terus berputar putar di kepalanya.

Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Saat itu Lampu di istana tiba tiba saja padam. suara kaca jendela pecah mengawali semuanya. Kaa-san nya menjerit. Tou-san, Aniki dan Jendral Istana mengibaskan pedang tak tentu arah. dan begitu lampu hidup kembali ia bisa melihat Kaa-san nya tergolek lemas di lantai dengan darah yg membanjiri tubuh kaa-san nya. Sedangkan Tou-san, Aniki dan Jendral Istana pingsan.

Pria itu ada di sana..

Sebelum lampu menyala, Walau samar samar dalam kegelapan, Suke kecil bisa melihat seorang pria berdiri di jendela dengan keadaan membelakanginya, laki laki itu menyeringai padanya dan kemudian pergi menghilang.

"Sasuke…"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh seseorang yang tak asing dalam hidupnya, Suke kecil menoleh ke sumber suara. Air matanya yang semula berhenti kini mengalir kembali "Kaa-chan… Hiks, Cuke… Cuke takut..."

Wanita dengan paras cantik itu tersenyum lembut guna menenangkan buah hatinya "Suke… ukh, dengarkan kaa-san. pergilah, larilah kearah arah barat konoha.. temui kakak sepupumu, Shishui-nii. shishui-nii akan melindungi Suke…" suara terengah engah Kaa-san nya yang menyuruhnya lari ia abaikan. Takut, untuk berdiripun Suke kecil gemetaran.

"Tidak mau, Cuke tak mau meninggalkan Kaa-chan."

"Pergilah Sasuke.." Mata anak itu terbelalak, ia memegang tangan penuh darah kaa-san nya yang berada di pipinya.

Dengan perlahan tangan Suke kecil memindahkan tangan Kaa-san nya ke lantai. Setelah itu ia berlari, berlari dengan cepat sesuai kemauan Kaa-san.

Seiring langkah jauh buah hatinya, wanita yang di panggil kaa-san oleh suke kecil itu menutup matanya lalu kehilangan alam sadarnya.

Flashback off.

* * *

.

.

"Baka Otouto~ waktunya makan malam, Turunlah.." Pinta seseorang dari balik pintu. "aku akan mengantarkan makan malam ke kamar Kaa-san. Tou-san sedari pagi sama sekali belum makan karena menjaga Kaa-san"

Sasuke tersentak lalu berbalik dan menyipitkan matanya kearah pintu. "Aniki, kali ini aku yang akan mengantarkan makan malam."

"Eh, kau yakin?" Itachi, kakak laki laki Sasuke bertanya ragu, tumben sekali Sasuke mau mengantarkan makanan Tou-san. Atau jangan jangan Sasuke mempunyai niat untuk me rape Tou-san nya sendiri di kamar dengan kedok mengantarkan makanan!? Hei, bagaimanapun juga Sasuke yang tidak pernah berhubungan dengan wanita bisa saja berniat berhubungan dengan Tou-san nya sendiri. Pikir Itachi ngelantur

"Hn."

"Baiklah~ tapi buka dulu pintu kamarmu, Baka Otouto! Kau pikir Bagaimana caranya aku bisa memberikan nampan ini tanpa bertemu denganmu?" Itachi mendengus, otouto nya itu benar benar tertutup. Sangking tertutupnya apa mungkin otak jenius Sasuke sudah tidak pernah dipakai? Dan berdampak ia menjadi… bodoh?. Masa itachi harus melemparkan nampan berisi makanan ini ke dinding dan berharap dinding tersebut dapat menembus makanan? Hello~ yang benar saja! Demi celana dalam Kisame yang melorot, mana bisa makanan menembus dinding, bung.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya malas. "Ck, kau berisik sekali Baka Aniki. Sudah Berapa kali kukatakan pintu kamarku itu tidak pernah ku-kunci." Ck, Itachi itu sama sekali tidak punya daya ingat yang baik atau memang di telinganya banyak sekali congek jadi tidak bisa mendengar sih?

"Hm.. entahlah, kurasa sudah sangat banyak." Itachi masuk ke kamar Sasuke sambil mendongakkan kepalanya dan mengusap ngusap dagunya seperti detective yang sedang berusaha memecahkan misteri perselingkuhan suami istri, dengan sebelah tangan karena tangan yang lainnya memegang nampan,tentu saja, sambil mencoba menerka nerka berapa kali Sasuke mengatakan hal itu padanya.

Well.. sebenarnya Itachi hanya ingin berbasa basi dengan Otouto-nya saja kok. ia itu seorang kakak, sedari dulu ia yang menemani Sasuke bermain, jadi wajar saja ia kangen dengan adik semata wayangnya itu.

Ah~ memikirkan sewaktu Sasuke kecil dulu jadi membuat Itachi senyam senyum sendiri. Adiknya itu manis sekali~ bahkan dulu saat ia masih kecil dan sasuke baru lahir, ia hampir saja merebus Sasuke ke dalam panci untuk menjadikan Sasuke kecil makanan kesukannya. Dango.

Melihat Itachi senyum senyum sendiri mau tidak mau membuat Sasuke berfikir untuk menelepon rumah sakit jiwa.

"taruh nampan itu di sana, lalu cepatlah keluar Baka Aniki! Kau bisa menularkan kuman jika terus berada di sini."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke mau tidak mau Itachi yang sedang berbunga bunga itu langsung Sweetdrop sendiri. Bukankah secara tidak langsung sasuke mangatainya manusia jorok?

"ah, kau galak sekali sih Baka Otouto, nanti tidak akan ada wanita yang mau denganmu lho.." walau kenyataannya tidak mungkin begitu sih. Siapa coba yang tidak mau menjadi pendamping dari seorang anak bangsawan yang kaya raya, tampan, kharismatik, jenius, dan egois macam Sasuke? Oke, lupakan kata 'egois' karena itu keburukannya. Ayolah.. hanya wanita bodoh saja yang tidak mau dengan Sasuke, Author aja mau. #mupeng

"kalau begitu aku akan jadi homo." Sasuke berucap santai tak menyadari lawan bicaranya tiba tiba saja pucat pasi.

"hahaha." Itachi tertawa garing, "Sa,Sasuke.. aku lupa tadi belum memberi makan burung gagak ku. Se, sebaiknya aku memberi makannya sekarang." tanpa memedulikan Sasuke yang sedang menatapnya, itachi langsung kabur dari ruangan dengan kecepatan penuh. Setelahnya—

BRAK!

Pintu kamar berwarna biru dongker itu terbanting dengan sangat keras.

"Ck, dasar Baka Aniki. Padahal tadi hanya bercanda. Setidaknya kalau memang anti Homo tak perlu membuat buku Filsafatku jatuh, Idiot."

Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju buku berserakan yang Itachi jatuhkan dan menyusun semuanya kembali di rak. Tanpa Sasuke sadari, ia menjatuhkan sebuah figura sampai kacanya pecah. Menggerutu pelan, ia Mencoba membersihkan pecahan kaca di lantai, tapi naas tangannya malah terbeset dan menimbukan luka cukup dalam pada telapak tangan.

"Ukh!"

Sasuke merintih, tapi ia segera mengembalikan Figura yang jatuh ke tempatnya semula. Namun gerakan tangannya berhenti begitu melihat Figura yang tengah di genggamnya.

Di sana, di Figura itu menampakan sebuah foto keluarga. Sasuke ingat, pada saat foto itu diambil ia berumur 4 tahun. Di sana, Bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar, ia tengah memeluk Itachi yang juga tersenyum lebar. Di samping sebelah kirinya, ada Tousan nya yang tersenyum simpul dan di belakangnya ada seorang wanita anggun berambut hitam panjang yang sedang memeluknya erat.

Wanita itu.

Kaa-san..

Sasuke memandang sendu kearah Figura. Tiba tiba dadanya sesak, seperti di tusuk oleh ratusan pedang. Menarik nafas pelan, Sasuke kemudian dengan cepat mengembalikan figura itu kembali ke rak tanpa menatapnya kembali. Setelahnya Ia langsung berdiri, berjalan kearah meja dan mengambil nampan yang Itachi taruh kemudian pergi meninggalkan kamarnya dalam diam, menuju kamar Kaa-san nya.

* * *

.

.

"Ah~ kenyangnya…" Naruto menepuk nepuk pelan perutnya yang menggelembung. Ramen buatan teauchi Jii-chan nikmat sekali.

"aku juga kenyang sekali~" Deidara tersenyum kecil. "Perutku serasa ingin meledak."

Naruto dan Deidara sama sekali tidak memperdulikan orang lain yang tengah berjalan di belakang mereka. orang tersebut, Kyuubi, melemparkan deathglare ke segala arah yang sukses membuat orang orang desa merinding di tempat. Tubuhnya kini dipenuhi aura hitam sangat pekat dengan petir petir menyambar sebagai Backround. Ia tidak menyangka Deidara akan makan ramen dengan jumlah yang sama seperti Naruto. Padahal ia sangat mengharapkan Deidara makan sedikit. Cih! Tapi kenapa kakak beradik itu sekarang malah kompak membuat dompetnya kopong. Pokoknya sampai di rumah nanti ia akan menagih hutang hutangnya Pein dan Nagato.

"Naru-chan, tadi kau makan ramen berapa mangkok?" Deidara bersendawa jorok "aku delapan mangkok."

"Dei-nii! Sudah kukatakan jangan memanggilku dengan embel embel 'Chan!' aku bukan anak kecil lagi!

"… umm kira kira 11 mangkok." Lanjutnya.

CTAK!

Deidara terkekeh. "khukhu, kau memang Otouto-ku yang paling keren. Um.. Tapi kurasa walaupun sudah makan delapan mangkok ramen teauchi tetap saja begitu memikirkannya, aku ingin nambah lagi."

CTAKK!

"aku juga merasa belum terlalu—"

CTAKKK!

"BISAKAH KALIAN BERDUA TIDAK MEMBAHAS RAMEN LAGI!?" Kyuubi seketika berubah menjadi mode iblis. Naruto dan Deidara menciut.

"Ba, baik!" jawab keduanya bersamaan

Kyuubi menyipitkan matanya, kesal. "cih, lain kali aku tidak akan mau mentraktir kalian lagi." Lalu mendengus "tidak lagi."

Naruto dan Deidara tersentak, lalu saling tatap. "KYUU!~ ayolah, tadi kami hanya bercan—"

"hei! itukan Kyuubi-sama!"

"Eh? Bernarkah? Kyaaa ternyata benar itu Kyuubi sama!"

"Kyaaa! Kyuubi sama tampan sekali!"

Kyuubi yang alarm di kepalanya masih aktif langsung mengiung hebat begitu mendengar teriakan segerombolan fans-nya yang rata rata siswi menengah atas. Apa apaan fans-nya itu, Ini sudah malam! Seketika mata kyuubi melotot dan mulutnya membuka menutup begitu melihat salah satu dari mereka ada yang memegang gunting!

" GYAAA! MANUSIA BAR BAR!" Dengan kecepatan kilat ia menarik Naruto dan Deidara yang sedang bersujud sujud padanya untuk berlari tunggang langgang.

"ah! Kyuubi sama lari! AYO KEJAR SEMUANYA!" salah seorang siswi memberi komando kepada teman temannya agar mengejar kyuubi

Menyadari fans nya berlari mengikutinya, kyuubi semakin mempercepat larinya.

Naruto dan Deidara yang di tarik kyuubi dengan tiba tiba dan secara brutal tersebut wajahnya perlahan menghijau. perasaaan bernama mual dan eneg bercampur menjadi satu dalam perut mereka. Poor kalian berdua.

"GYAAAA! JAUHKAN MAKHLUK MENYERAMKAN MACAM MEREKA SEMUA DARIKU!" perintah Kyuubi keras saat remaja siswi yang memegang gunting berusaha menggunting baju belakangnya. Naruto yang kasihan pada Kyuubi pun menarik paksa tangannya dari kyuubi dan menghadang jalan para siswi siswi setres tersebut dengan kedua tangannya. Namun naas, nasib buruk sepertinya juga menimpa dirinya begitu salah satu dari mereka dan menghampirinya lalu menggunting rambut pirangnya dengan wajah watados.

Kedip.

Kedip.

Ke—

"ARRRGGH! KYUU! MEREKA SEMUA SUDAH GILA! JAUHKAN MEREKA DARIKU! KAA-CHAN..!" teriak Naruto frustasi. Ia berlari super cepat sampai mendahului kecepatan larinya Kyuubi dan Deidara. Lain kali ia akan berpikir dua kali kalau kalau ingin menolong kyuubi lagi!

"GYAAAAA! KYUU! AWAS DI DEPANMU!" Teriakan super duper cempreng Deidara membelah suara siswi siswi yang mengejar mereka.

Kyuubi yang kaget reflek menatap Deidara dengan pandangan membunuh. Gendang telinganya serasa bergetar. Ia bahkan menghiraukan peringatan deidara dan tetap berlari tanpa mengurangi sedikitpun kecepatan. Demi apapun juga, sahabatnya itu berteriak tepat di telinganya dengan suara melengking! Memangnya ada apa sih sampai sampai sahabat pirangnya itu berteriak tidak jelas?

DUAKK!

BRUGH!

"Eh?" Semuanya mata menatap kyuubi dengan mulut mengap mengap.

Deidara melotot.

Naruto pingsan di tempat dengan tidak elitnya.

Ada apakah gerangan sebenarnya?

Kyuubi yang tak mendengar ucapan deidara terpaksa harus menubruk seseorang dengan sangat keras. Mari kita zoom, kalau diperhatikan baik baik Bibir kyuubi saat ini menempel dengan bibir pemuda berambut hitam yang di tabraknya.

Eh, tunggu dulu, Sepertinya ada yang salah. Mari kita ulang. Bibir kyuubi menempel dengan pemuda berambut hitam. EEH?! BIBIR KYUUBI YANG SEXI DAN UNYU UNYU ITU MENEMPEL DENGAN PEMUDA BERAMBUT HITAM?!

Kyuubi yang sadar segera melepaskan bibirnya dari pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu dengan tatapan tak percaya. Matanya beradu pandang dengan pemuda berambut hitam tersebut, Lalu Pandangan matanya seketika kosong, dan—

BRUK!

Kyuubi dan pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu pingsan di tempat.

"UWAAA KYUUBI! JANGAN MATI!" teriak deidara panik. "

* * *

Di waktu yang sama saat kyuubi pingsan.

.

.

.

Kakashi mempercepat larinya begitu istana klan uchiha sudah terlihat di depan matanya. Dengan sekali lompatan jendral desa konoha itu melompati pagar setinggi dua meter-an. Tak ia hiraukan penjaga Istana yang tengah mendumel melihat kelakuannya. Hampir sampai, ia hanya perlu mencari tempat yang biasa raja fugaku tempati saat malam hari.

Kini, sebuah pintu dengan lambang kipas besar tepat di hadapannya. Kakashi menghela nafas guna menenangkan diri, kalau ia salah bicara sedikit saja tentang berita yang dibawanya ini, jabatannya bisa di copot.

Setelah tenang, kakashi mengetuk pelan pintu di depannya.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari dalam, kakashi mengetuknya sekali lagi.

"Siapa?" Suara wibawa dari ruangan di balik pintu menyambutnya.

"Fugaku-sama, saya kakashi. Ada hal penting yang harus saya katakan pada anda."

Lagi, suara wibawa itu tak terdengar.

Kakashi melanjutkan. "ini ada kaitannya tentang rubah berekor Sembilan."

"… Masuk."

TBC

Ugya~ akhirnya chapter 2 kelar juga hehe

yosh! makasih yang udah nge Riview~

okelah! Mari miji balas review nya..

 **Siti583 bilang** : kyuubi artis ya? naruto anak smp?

YUP, disini kyuubi artis yang sangat sangat populer. disini kyuubi selalu pake jaket yang ada tudung kepalanya biar gk ada yang nyadar kalau di artis hehe.. trus naruto disini anak SMA, kan umurnya 17 tahun

 **pry9004 bilang :** rada bingung sebener nya ini kyuu naru sama dei hubungan mereka apa? trus kalau bisa dijelasin lebih sedikit rinci lagi.

Hubungan naruto sama deidara itu saudara kandung, sementara kyuubi itu sahabat si duo pirang.. karena kyuubi mengajari naruto tarian swanlake, jadinya kyuubi dipaksa sama mami kushina buat tinggal di rumah mereka. wong kyuubi kan siluman rubah berekor sembilan, jadi tinggalnya di hutan gk jelas... wkwk gelandangan #diledakin pake bijudama

 **versetta bilang** : Untuk penulisan nama orang seperti "naruto" itu hrsnya "Naruto" yaaa jd kapital di awal kata

di chapter 2 ini udah aku ubah perbaiki kok~

 **Indah605 bilang** : Kalau boleh tahu, siapa laki-laki yg diselamatkan Kyuubi?!

hehe di chapter selanjutnya mungkin bakalan terjawab

 **SNlop bilang** : pangeran pantat ayam belum muncul

disini dah muncul kok

kalo yang pertanyaannya kurang lebih sama, jawabannya sama kayak yang di atas ya~


	3. Chapter 3

Kakashi mempercepat larinya begitu istana klan uchiha sudah terlihat di depan matanya. Dengan sekali lompatan jendral desa konoha itu melompati pagar setinggi dua meter-an. Tak ia hiraukan penjaga Istana yang tengah mendumel melihat kelakuannya. Hampir sampai, ia hanya perlu mencari tempat yang biasa raja fugaku tempati saat malam hari.

Kini, sebuah pintu dengan lambang kipas besar tepat di hadapannya. Kakashi menghela nafas guna menenangkan diri, kalau ia salah bicara sedikit saja tentang berita yang dibawanya ini, jabatannya bisa di copot.

Setelah tenang, kakashi mengetuk pelan pintu di depannya.

Merasa tak ada jawaban dari dalam, kakashi mengetuknya sekali lagi.

"Siapa?" Suara wibawa dari ruangan di balik pintu menyambutnya.

"Fugaku-sama, saya kakashi. Ada hal penting yang harus saya katakan pada anda."

Lagi, suara wibawa itu tak terdengar.

Kakashi melanjutkan. "ini ada kaitannya tentang rubah berekor Sembilan."

"… Masuk."

 **Disclaimer :** **Naruto cs itu milik miji! #plak.. Maksud miji milik Mang Masashi kishimoto sensei hehe..**

 **Pairing : T**

 **Genre : fantacy, Romance, Humor**

 **Pairing : Sasunaru, itakyuu,sasodei**

 **Warning : Yaoi/boy x boy/hombreng, miss typo, ooc, gaje, aneh, acak acakan, bisa mengakibatkan mual, muntah muntah, demam tinggi, serangan jantung, diabetes (lho?)**

 **Summary : Bulan terasa lebih redup dari malam malam sebelumnya, suara sayup angin musim dingin mengiringi tarian swan lake pemuda berambut pirang jabrik. pemuda itu menari dengan sangat anggun seolah para malaikat juga ikut menari bersamanya. Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, dari sanalah ia bertemu dengan sasuke uchiha.**

 **Perhatian!**

 **Naruto, sasuke 17 tahun**

 **Deidara, sasori 18 tahun**

 **Kyuubi (dalam bentuk manusia) 20 tahun.**

 **Itachi 22 tahun**

 **Kakashi 37 tahun**

 **Mikoto, Fugaku 40 tahun**

Chapter 3.

Kakashi memutar knop pintu berlambang uchiha yang ternyata adalah sebuah kamar bernuansa elegan. Bau khas obat obatan menyambut indra penciumannya yang tajam. Kepalanya tiba tiba pusing karena tidak terbiasa, namun ia menyembunyikan rasa tidak suka itu dengan wajah datarnya walaupun sesekali ia menutup hidungnya dengan kedok mengelap keringat yang sebenarnya tidak diperdulikan oleh raja Fugaku.

Disana, tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri ada sebuah ranjang cukup besar yang telah ditempati oleh seorang wanita sejak dua belas tahun lalu. Mikoto. Ratu dari clan uchiha lah yang tengah tertidur di ranjang.

Lemah… tubuh wanita itu terlihat lemah. Tubuhnya yang dahulu langsing sekarang berubah menjadi kurus, hanya tulang berbalut kulit saja. Kulitnya yang putih sekarang semakin berwarna putih dan lebih menjurus ke pucat. Senyumnya yang dahulu selalu memancarkan kelembutan kini berubah menjadi datar. Tangannya yang dahulu suka menepuk nepuk rambut putih melawan gravitasinya sambil tersenyum lembut kini tergolek di ranjang.

Kakashi tersenyum sedih mengingat hal hal dulu yang suka ia lakukan bersama Mikoto. Ia, kakashi, adalah anak dari Sakumo, jendral clan uchiha sewaktu, Izuna, ayahnya mikoto menjadi raja atau sebelum Fugaku menjadi raja.

Dulu, Ia selalu melindungi Mikoto karena Raja Izuna menolong ayahnya dari cemoohan masyarakat. Ayahnya di cemooh karena ayahnya lebih memilih menyelamatkan temannya daripada menyelesaikan tugasnya yang berakibat buruk pada desa.

Banyak warga yang mati akibat ulah ayahnya, Itulah yang membuat ayahnya di cemooh. Namun, Raja Izuna menindak tegas bahwa yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi, Raja mengatakan kalau ayahnya,Sakumo, tak mungkin membiarkan warga desa mati. Maka dari itu kalau warga desa ada yang masih mencemooh sakumo, akan di masukkan ke dalam jeruji besi. Dan Semenjak Raja mengeluarkan perintah itu, ayahnya sama sekali tidak di cemooh oleh warga desa.

Kakashi kecil yang merasa berhutang budi karena Raja menyelamatkan ayahnya, menyatakan kalau ia akan menjadi pelindungnya Mikoto. Ia akan bersekolah di tempat yang sama dengan Mikoto agar bisa lebih mudah mengawasi Mikoto. ia tak akan membiarkan setitik luka pun ada di tubuh Mikoto.

Namun...

Hhh… Sepertinya janjinya ini sulit untuk dilaksanakan.

Mikoto itu sangat tomboy. Mikoto suka sekali memanjat pohon sakura yang ada bukit belakang akademi hanya untuk melihat desa konoha dari atas. Jangan pikir Mikoto tak pernah jatuh, Mikoto sudah berkali kali jatuh dengan tidak elitnya namun ia tidak menangis, justru setelah jatuh Mikoto tertawa dan kembali memanjat pohon dengan lutut yang lecet bahkan berdarah.

Akibatnya ia yang selalu beraut wajah datar berubah menjadi seorang yang paranoid. Padahal Mikoto adalah putri dari Raja, tapi ia sama sekali tidak berprilaku seperti kebanyakan putri lainnya. hal itulah yang membuat kakashi sangat kesulitan menepati janjinya yang tak akan membuat setitik lukapun di tubuh Mikoto.

"Apa maksudmu dengan Rubah berekor Sembilan? Kakashi-san." Fugaku menyela keheningan yang datang. Tangannya masih setia menggenggam erat tangan kurus Sang permaisuri. Berharap Mikoto dapat terbangun dengan kehangatan genggamannya.

Kakashi terdiam, kondisi Fugaku-pun tak jauh beda dengan Mikoto. Wajah tampan dengan gurat gurat ketegasan masih ada di sana, namun disekeliling matanya terdapat lingkaran hitam, dan tubuhnya juga mengkurus walaupun tidak separah mikoto. Pandangan Fugaku sama sekali tak terarah padanya, matanya hanya memandang lurus kearah Sang permaisuri.

Menyedihkan, kondisi Raja dan itu tampak benar benar menyedihkan. Mereka berdua seperti tak …hidup.

Kakashi lalu memantapkan niat nya. "Fugaku-sama, Rubah berekor Sembilan itu memang ada. Rubah itu nyata. Kemarin, salah satu dari bawahan saya melihat rubah itu di tepi hutan terlarang" Kakashi menjelaskan dengan satu tarikan nafas. "Tapi, sejujurnya saya juga pernah melihat Rubah itu yang juga berada di tepi hutan terlarang beberapa tahun yang lalu." Lanjutnya begitu dirasa Fugaku hendak membantah.

"…"

"…"

"keluar." Suara datar Fugaku terdengar di telinganya.

"Tapi, Fugaku sa-"

"keluar, besok carilah Rubah itu. bawa rubah itu ke hadapanku hidup atau mati, Kakashi."

Kakashi tersentak, Fugaku menyuruhnya membawa Rubah berekor Sembilan ke istana? itu berarti Fugaku percaya dengan kata katanya kan? Dengan senyum kecil, kakashi memberi hormat pada Fugaku dan meninggalkan kamar yang penuh dengan aroma obat obatan itu.

Ah, entah kenapa ia bisa merasakan angin musim panas yang hangat menggesek hatinya, Padahal sekarang hampir memasuki musim dingin. Membuatnya yang notabennya hampir tak pernah tersenyum sekarang merasa ingin tersenyum.

Mikoto…

Aku berjanji akan membawa Rubah berekor Sembilan untuk menyembuhkanmu. Tak lama lagi kan kubuat jemari kurusmu itu menjadi berisi dan selalu menepuk nepuk rambutku kembali seperti dulu. Kan kubuat kau menghangatkan kembali istana yang mendingin karena ketiadaanmu selama ini. Dan, kan kubuat kau menghilangkan perasaan bersalah yang selalu hinggap di pikiranku yang tak bisa menjagamu saat insiden mengerikan itu terjadi.

Tanpa kakashi dan Fugaku sadari, seseorang menguping pembicaraan mereka dari balik pintu.

.

.

"ADA APA INI?!" suara melengking seorang wanita berambut merah menggelegar di rumah bak istana itu. rambutnya melayang layang tak beraturan di udara dengan perempatan pembuluh vena di keningnya. Tangannya yang tengah memegang spatula menunjuk nujuk dua pemuda berambut pirang dan satu pemuda berambut jingga yang kini tengah terkapar di lantai.

Naruto dan Deidara mengambil nafas dalam dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat lalu mengulanginya berulang kali. keringat membanjiri kakak beradik itu, mereka lalu saling pandang kemudian menatap wanita berambut merah atau Kaa-chan mereka dengan raut wajah memelas. Seperti kucing terbuang yang minta di pungut oleh seseorang. Yap, duo pirang itu sedang melancarkan jurus jitu mereka kepada Kaa-chan agar spatula yang terbuat dari kayu tersebut tidak melayang ke kepala mereka.

Merasa nalurinya sebagai seorang ibu terpanggil, Kushina, ibu si duo pirang, meredakan amarahnya. Sebenarnya cukup wajar apabila ia marah kepada si duo pirang dan satu jingga. bayangkan saja, ia yang sedang memasak di dapur tiba tiba di kejutkan oleh bel rumah yang berbunyi berkali kali pada jam 10 malam. Begitu membuka pintu, yang ia lihat adalah Naruto, Deidara babak belur dan Kyuubi pingsan di lantai.

"Kalian berdua, ceritakan pada kaa-chan apa yang terjadi." Suara lembut namun mengintimidasi milik kushina membuat si duo pirang menggigil ketakutan.

"Eh, Ano.. Eto.. sebenarnya…" Naruto menunduk namun diam diam ia menoel noel pinggang Deidara yang juga sedang menunduk. " Dei, ini semua salahmu. Kau yang akan menceritakannya." Bisik Naruto pelan.

"Hei, ini bukan salah ku. Aku kan sudah memberitahu kyuubi untuk berhen—"

"Ehem! Kaa-chan menunggu penjelasan kalian~"

Setelah saling adu deathglare, akhirnya yang akan menjelaskan adalah Deidara. Tentu saja karena Naruto mengancam ia akan membakar gitar listrik miliknya.

"Sebenarnya.." Deidara mulai menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Flashback.

"UWAAA KYUUBI! JANGAN MATI!" teriak Deidara panik. Segera, ia menyeret kyuubi dan pemuda berambut hitam tersebut ke pinggir jalan. Dengan penuh kekuatan dan modal nekat lantas ia melepaskan sepatu beserta kaos kaki coklat, yANg sepertinya tidak pernah dicuci oleh si pirang, dan menjejalkan benda laknat itu ke wajah kyuubi. yak! Sepertinya kaos kaki milik deidara memang ampuh membangunkan seseorang, buktinya tak menunggu waktu lama si rubah jejadian terbangun.

Kyuubi mengerjap ngerjapkan kedua matanya, ia masih belum sadar kalau ada sesuatu berwarna coklat menempel di keningnya. Setelah merasa matanya bisa melihat dengan jelas, kyuubi bertanya kepada Deidara apa yang terjadi. Namun, kyuubi sepertinya merasakan sesuatu yang… aneh? mengendus endus udara kosong, akhirnya si rubah tau darimana asal sesuatu yang beraroma tidak mengenakan tersebut.

Hening…

Coklat, panjang dan..

Bau.

Tanpa waktu lama, kyuubi memberi bogeman mentahnya ke Deidara sampai si pirang terjungkir ke belakang.

"KAU!.." kyuubi menghentikan kata katanya, tak tahu lagi apa yg akan ia katakan pada Deidara. Dengan kesal, kyuubi bangkit dan langsung melemparkan kaos kaki laknat tersebut kearah empunya dan mendarat tepat di kepala si pirang panjang.

"Bisakah kau menggunakan cara yang lebih etis lagi untuk membangunkanku? Kaus kakimu itu benar benar menjijikan, pirang!" geram Kyuubi kesal.

Dengan geram Kyuubi menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang saat ia merasakan seseorang menarik narik bajunya.

"Kyuu, Naru tidak melakukan apapun dari tadi." Ucap Naruto innocent. Rupanya dari tadi Naruto ada di samping Deidara tanpa Deidara sadari, sambil memainkan atau lebih tepatnya mengotak atik handphone Kyuubi.

um.. Oke, Author mulai mengerti. Sepertinya Naruto merasa si pirang yg dimaksud Kyuubi itu adalah dirinya. Ck,ck dasar Dobe.

Kyuubi menepuk keningnya mendengar ucapan absurd dari Naruto. Tidak bisakah adik dari Deidara itu mengurangi ke-idiot-tan nya di saat saat seperti ini? Kyuubi sedang marah, ingat?

Memutuskan untuk tidak memerdulikan Naruto, Kyuubi mengambil handphonenya dari tangan Naruto kemudian dengan gerakan super cepat ia melempar benda persegi panjang tipis itu kearah Deidara.

Dan… telak mengenai si empunya hidung sampai terjengkang.

"U… UWAA! APA YG KAU LAKUKAN RUBAH JEJADIAN?!" teriak Deidara marah. Ia duduk sambil mengusap usap hidungnya yang mulai memerah. Tak jauh dari tempatnya terduduk, Handphone Kyuubi berserakan menjadi beberapa bagian yang menandakan seberapa keras Kyuubi melemparkan alat komunikasi jarak jauh tersebut.

"Hanya membalas tingkah tidak sopanmu." Sahut kyuubi datar. Kemudian memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Deidara dengan pandangan menyebalkan.

"Um.. kyuu, bukannya kau membeli handphone dengan kredit? Seingatku kau belum melunasi tagihan kredit handphonemu." Sela Naruto, matanya memandang nanar kearah handphone kyuubi yang sudah hancur lebur itu.

"…"

"…"

"arggh! Sialan kau Dei!" kyuubi tiba tiba membentak deidara, sementara yang dibentak mendelik kearah kyuubi.

Tunggu dulu, kenapa ia yang disalahkan? Kan yang melempar handphone itu Kyuubi sendiri. Kenapa selalu ia yang disalahkan oleh tingkah absurd Kyuubinya sendiri? Oh Kami-sama, tega sekali engkau memberikan seorang sahabat yang egois padanya. Batin Deidara miris.

Deidara kemudian berdiri, ia mengusap usap belakang celana jeans nya guna menghilangkan kotoran, setelah dirasanya sudah cukup bersih pirang panjang itu memberikan deathglare tingkat akhir miliknya pada kyuubi "heh, seenaknya saja kau meyalahkanku Rubah jejadian! Mana Tadi kau sudah melempar kaus kaki padaku!"

"hm? Benarkah? Ah, aku lupa." Sahut kyuubi sambil menampakan seringai jahil di bibirnya.

"Arrgh! Kau benar benar menyebal—"

"Ukh!" suara baritone namun agak sedikit lembut menyela teriakan supersonic Deidara. Mencari cari asal sura tersebut, akhirnya Kyuubi menemukannya. Hanya beberapa meter di sampingnya, seorang pemuda berambut hitam panjang tengah terduduk sambil memegangi kepalanya. wajah pemuda itu tidak terlihat Karena malam hari yang di perparah dengan wajah sang pemuda yang juga sedang menunduk.

Menyipitkan mata, kyuubi menajamkan penglihatannya karena ia merasa penasaran dengan wajah sang pemuda. Tanpa ia sadari wajahnya hanya tinggal sejengkal dengan wajah sang pemuda berambut hitam panjang itu.

Bagai melihat setan, kyuubi membelalakan matanya saat sang pemuda mengangkat wajahnya dan memperlihatkan wajah mulus serta mata berwarna hitam yang kini juga tengah menatapnya.

Dia!

Pemuda itu kan yang tadi ada di hutan dan yang menabraknya tadi?! 'ralat, kyuubi yang menabrak pemuda berambut hitam itu. masih ingat kan kyuubi itu egois?'

bibir kyuubi mengap mengap, pandangannya kabur dan seketika pingsan dengan tidak elitnya begitu mengingat kembali adegan ciuman beracun yang tak disengaja beberapa jam yang lalu.

Namun berbeda dengan Kyuubi yang kembali pingsan, pemuda berambut panjang itu justru berdiri dan menatap kyuubi dengan wajah datar, seolah tak terjadi apapun. Bibirnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu namun terhenti ketika suara seseorang memanggilnya dari belakang.

"ITACHI!" dari kejauhan tampak seorang pemuda dengan wajah Baby face menghampiri si pemuda berambut hitam yang ia panggil Itachi. Peluh tampak hadir di wajah Baby face pemuda itu. sebelah tangannya tengah melambai lambai kepada Itachi, dan tangan yang satunya lagi tengah memegang kamera yang sepertinya miliknya dengan erat.

"Sasori.." Itachi menggumamkan nama si pemuda Baby face

"Itachi, kau dari mana saja? Aku mencarimu kemana mana. Lihat, aku mendapatkan foto Mizawa-chan." Terang si pemuda berwajah Baby face yang bernama Sasori. Tangannya sibuk mengotak atik kamera miliknya bermaksud mencari foto si cantik majalah porno.

"HEI! apa-apaan kalian ini!? Bisa bisanya membicarakan artis porno itu di saat seseorang tengah terkapar pingsan di tanah!" bentak Deidara pada kedua pemuda yang sebenarnya lebih di tunjukan pada Sasori. Tangannya saat ini tengah mengibas ngibaskan kaos kaki super baunya ke wajah kyuubi. namun sial, sepertinya cara ini tak akan lagi berpengaruh agar membangunkan kyuubi. "aku tidak mau tahu. Kau! paman keriput.. TANGGUNG JAWAB!"

Sasori menahan tawanya, Paman keriput? Itachi yang seorang jenius, pangeran dari clan Uchiha, tampan dan digilai para wanita dengan segala kesempurnaannya dipanggil paman keriput? Huh, Sepertinya pemuda cantik di depannya ini tak takut mati. Andai andai si pirang cantik itu berkata di depan para bodyguard nya Itachi. Sudah pasti si cantik itu akan di penggal.

Itachi memberikan deathglare tingkat akhirnya pada Deidara. Kemudian ia melengos pergi sambil menyeret Sasori.

"Kau! Paman keriput jangan lari! Tanggung jawab!" seru deidara murka. Ia tidak bisa beranjak dari sisi kyuubi karena kalau ia meninggalkan kyuubi. Sahabatnya itu pasti akan mati di unyel unyel oleh pada fansgirl nya.

"aku tidak pernah bercinta dengan temanmu itu, jadi aku tak akan bertanggung jawab." Sahut itachi sebelum sasori menjalankan mobilnya.

Melihat mobil dua orang itu pergi, Deidara lantas melempar kaus kakinya kearah belokan dimana pria berambut hitam panjang dan pria berwajah Baby face itu menghilang.

"Dei.."

Deidara tersentak saat seseorang memegang pundaknya. Ia menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang dan mendapati sebuah handphone tepat di depan matanya.

"Aku mengambil handphone pria yang dicium kyuubi tadi." kata Naruto penuh bangga karena lagi lagi ia berhasil mencopet dompet seseorang. Well, sebenarnya ia sama sekali tak membutuhkan uang hasil mencopet. Ia kaya, ayahnya seorang direktur pertambangan Emas di Konoha. Ia mencopet hanya iseng iseng saja kok, melihat wajah seseorang panik merupakan hiburan tersendiri baginya. Tenang saja… Naruto itu anak baik, setelah mencopet besoknya pasti ia mengembalikan si pemilik dompet. Tentu saja dengan isi yang utuh!

Deidara menyeringai, rupanya selagi ia bertengkar dengan kedua pemuda tadi, Naruto sedang berusaha mencopet toh.. pantesan adiknya itu tak berbicara sepatah katapun saat Deidara bertengkar. Biasanya kalau sesuatu mencelakakan kyuubi suara Naruto lah yang paling kencang. Cukup pintar..

Mungkin kali ini Deidara akan mendukung 'hobi' adiknya itu.

"ayo naru-chan, kita pulang. Kaa-san pasti sedang marah marah karena kita pulang terlambat" Deidara membopong tubuh Kyuubi dan menyeret siluman rubah itu menuju mobilnya.

"ano... Dei, kaus kaki mu mana?"

"ah! benar juga, dimana ya?" Deidara menurunkan tubuh Kyuubi dan berjalan kearah belokan dimana ia melempar kaus kaki kesayangannya. "kok gak ada.. perasaan tadi aku lempar di sekitar sini."

Deidara dan naruto yang sedang mencari kaus kaki tiba tiba merasakan tubuh mereka mati rasa. Aura gelap yang sangat mematikan itu berasal dari belakang keduanya. Belum selesai duo Namikaze itu menengok. Deidara dan Naruto langsung dihajar oleh puluhan siswi secara membabi buta.

Beruntung Naruto ahli bela diri judo. Mereka bisa lepas dari para siswi gila yang menghajar mereka. mereka berdua yakin kalau yang menghajar mereka bukanlah fans nya Kyuubi, karena fans nya Kyuubi itu selalu berteriak sebelum melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan mereka. para siswi Yang menghajar mereka itu pasti adalah fans dari si paman keriput atau tidak si pemuda berwajah Baby face.

Lihat saja paman keriput, muka bayi,

Aku akan pasti akan menghajar kalian berdua. Batin Deidara

Lalu Deidara memasukkan kyuubi yang masih pingsan asal ke kursi belakang, sementara dirinya dan Naruto memasuki kursi depan. Naruto melajukan mobil mereka dengan kecepatan penuh.

Ah, entah alasan apa yang akan ia berikan pada kaa-san begitu mengetahui ia dan Naruto babak belur sementara kyuubi pingsan.

Kelelahan, deidara menutup matanya. Tak berapa lama ia tertidur.

* * *

.

.

"Yah.. seperti itulah" akhirnya Deidara menyelesaikan ceritanya. Ia dan Naruto melirik takut takut kearah Kushina, selaku kaa-san mereka.

Kini mereka ada di kamar Kyuubi, Deidara tau walaupun Kaa-san nya tak memandang mereka tapi kaa-san nya itu pasti sedang mendengarkan ceritanya. Walaupun sedari tadi kaa-san mereka sibuk memeras kain yang ia celupkan ke air hangat.

Terdengar helaan nafas panjang dari kushina. Ia meletakkan kain yang sudah ia peras ke kepala sahabat kedua anak anaknya itu. walaupun kyuubi bukan anak kandungnya, namun kushina sudah menganggap kyuubi seperti anaknya sendiri.

Saat itu Naruto dan Deidara pulang ke rumah dengan seragam sekolah yang kotor, raut wajah kedua anaknya itu sangat senang. Seperti biasa, ia menanyakan apa yang terjadi selama kedua anaknya itu di sekolah. tiba tiba Naruto dan Deidara mengatakan mereka mendapat pertingkat 10 besar.

kaget? tentu saja. Selama ini Deidara dan Naruto tak pernah masuk 10 besar. bagaimana bisa kedua anaknya itu masuk 10 besar? bukannya tak senang, ia sangat sangat senang mendengarnya. Namun sangat aneh itu bisa terjadi dengan cepat.

Ternyata yang membuat Naruto dan Deidara masuk peringkat 10 besar adalah, mereka berdua memenangkan lomba balet. Naruto bercerita kalau selama ini ia dan Deidara belajar balet pada seseorang. Hatinya sebagai seorang ibu tersentuh, ia meminta Naruto dan Deidara membawa orang yang mengajari kedua anaknya balet itu.

begitu melihat orang yang mengajari kedua anaknya itu balet sangatlah Tampan, Kushina seketika mengungumkan akan mengadopsi Kyuubi yang sukses membuat Minato selaku kepala keluarga kaget bukan main.

Kyuubi, si pelatih balet Naruto dan Deidara, memang tidak memiliki ayah dan ibu. Namun mereka tak harus mengadopsinya juga kan? Batin Minato miris.

jadi sejak itu Kushina sudah menganggap kyuubi sebagai anak kandungnya sendiri. Melihat Naruto dan Deidara babak belur itu sudah biasa, tapi melihat Kyuubi pingsan adalah keajaiban.

"… sekarang kalian berdua masuk kamar lalu mandi. Kyuubi biar kaa-san yang urus." Kushina memandang kyuubi. "walaupun pingsan masih tetap tampan."

"Ah! kaa-san pedophil?!" teriak Naruto panik.

Tendangan super mematikan dari kushina sukses membuat Naruto lari terbirit birit menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"apa kaa-san juga harus melakukan hal sama kepadamu seperti yang kaa-san lakukan pada naru-chan Dei?"

"tidak, aku bisa jalan sendiri." Deidara berlari ke kamarnya yang berada di samping kamar naruto lalu menutup pintunya dengan sangat keras. "kaa-san menakutkan. Lebih menakutkan daripada kakuzu yang dalam mode menagih hutang" Deidara merinding.

Deidara terdiam sejenak "sepertinya aku mengenal pria berambut hitam panjang itu, tapi siapa?"

Berfikir,

Berfikir,

Dan…..

"ARRGGHH! BODOHNYA AKU! DIA KAN PANGERAN UCHIHA ITACHI! Kaa-san~ bagaimana ini? Dei sudah mengatai pangeran Itachi paman keriput~" Teriak Deidara lebay. Untung saja tadi tak ada para bodyguard kerajaan. Kalau ada, habislah dia..

Kemudian selang beberapa detik suara teriakan Naruto menggelegar di rumah bak istana itu. sepertinya duo Namikaze sudah sadar kalau mereka melakukan hal tidak baik pada pangeran uchiha Itachi.

Semoga besok sampai seumur hidup mereka, mereka tak bertemu lagi dengan pangeran uchiha itachi. Batin Deidara dan Naruto lemas.

TBC.

Ugyaaa~ chapter 3 akhirnya kelar~

Oh iya, Miji punya pengunguman! Update Swan lake sebulan sekali. soalnya miji udah kelas 9, jadi harus focus belajar ^.^v

Yosh! Makasih yang udah nge riview~

Sekarang miji bales pertanyaan di review.

 **Kyuubi no kitsune 4485** : kapan ratu miko sembuh n kapan naru ketemu sasu?

Di chapter yang akan datang bakalan ke jawab hehe…

 **Ryuuki760** : Ne, klo kyuu gelandangan, kok bisa jadi artis ya? Trus, siluman kok bisa campur sama manusia? Apa gk ada yg curiga, kak? Apa kushina tau, klo kyuu siluman? Dan nagato dkk itu siluman jg bukan?

Kyuubi yang gak punya tempat tinggal tiba tiba jadi artis itu ada prosesnya lho. Mungkin chapter mendatang bakalan miji bahas..

Kyuubi siluman yang bisa berubah wujud sesukanya. Bisa jadi manusia utuh, bisa juga jadi rubah seukuran serigala. Bukan rubah seukuran yang di film naruto itu lho ya hehe.. kalo yang di film gede banget o.O

Kushina gak tau kyuubi itu siluman, yang dia tau kyuubi pelatih Naruto dan Deidara, yang gak punya tempat tinggal dan gak punya orang tua, terus dia ngadopsi kyuubi..

Nagato dkk bukan siluman.. mereka temennya deidara plus naruto.

 **Mifta cinya** : apa Fugaku menyalahkan sasuke atas kejadian itu?

Enggak, Fugaku gak menyalahkan sasuke kok.. sebagai seorang ayah, Fugaku merasa ia yang salah setelah insiden itu..

 **Choikim1310** : nanti mereka nampilin baletnya dmn di istanakah ato dmn? ini ada unsur2 baletnya kan ya?

Dimana ya?~ #digebukin

Ada unsure unsure baletnya kok. Tapi sedikit… susah, soalnya Miji bukan penari balet .

Miji nekat bikin karena miji suka balet~

 **Siti583** : Trus dari saat itu mikoto gak bangun? Apakah itachi homopobic? Kapan si baby face muncul?

Hu'um, sejak insiden itu mikoto gk bangun… Yoi, dengan mantap miji mengatakan itachi homophobic… my lovely Baby face udah muncul kok di chapter ini~

 **Versetta** : Chap depan wordsnya panjangin ne?

Hiks, miji masih amatir… masih belom bisa bikin yang panjang puanjang .

 **BlackCrows1001** : apa nnti kyuubi yang paling ternistakan disini?

Ehehe… kemungkinan iya kemungkinan enggak~

Dah dah, yang gak kesebut namanya berati jawabannya udah ada di atas… mungkin-.-


End file.
